


Healing,

by Jessiikaa15



Series: Fractured, [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dark, Dumbledore!bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Lords, Mentor/father figure Voldemort, Parseltongue, Politics, Sick!Harry, Torture, Violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been rescued by Snape and finally has a safe place to stay, but it's not going to be plain sailing. The elite have their work cut out. Not only do they have to help out the broken little boy, but they also have to counteract Dumbledore's moves and protect themselves and their comrades as they tackle the manipulative headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing,

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily around abuse.  
> Not J.K  
> Un-beta'd  
> There will be four parts,  
> Things will gradually be explained.
> 
> #Parsel#

_**Fractured: Part two;** _

_**Healing,** _

 

Things within Riddle House had changed drastically over the past few weeks. Looking at the manor, or even walking through its halls, you wouldn't think so, but if you were to look closely and follow any of the people seen there it would become glaringly apparent. And it was all down to one person, well, child. Ever since Severus Snape had stolen a broken Harry Potter from right under Dumbledore's crooked nose, the entire elite had made it their priority to look after the child and see that he had the very best care. It wasn't as simple as it sounded. With his history, Harry was extremely cautious about everything he did. He would check and the double check everything, if anyone shouted he would shrink backwards and the biggest hurdle was the fact that he was still eerily silent. It was strange, he wasn't the typically abused child and none of them could work out why not. He should have had a huge evasion to everyone, he should have avoided them at all cost and should have been extremely skittish.

However, that was not the case. It was as if he had forced down those feelings and now went on his own instinct, they had noticed that the child was extremely observant and he had a way of looking through a person as if he was evaluating them. It was odd, but they brushed it off as there was very little 'normal' in the entire situation. Of course, the child had been within the manor for nearly a month and he was, slowly but surely, settling down. He seemed to be used to Marvolo, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa the most, they were the people he saw everyday and the exception to that was the Lestranges, they were often around and Harry knew them enough to speak to them in his own way. Marvolo was around the child the most. The guilt he had felt when he had first met the child was still there, however he had made it his personal mission to make sure that the boy had the best possible care and for that he would be looking after the child personally. He believed that, as he was the one who orphaned him in the first place and allowed Dumbledore to harm him so, it was the least he could do to make sure no more harm came to the boy. Because of that, it was Marvolo who got Harry up in the morning, it was Marvolo that helped him to the table because he was too small to get on the chairs alone, it was Marvolo who watched the child throughout the day and it was Marvolo who was growing increasingly confused about the boy.

Harry was an enigma. Narcissa kept him monitored to make sure none of his organs failed or there was no nasty affects due to such a small body having to take so many heavy potions in such a small amount of time. She had fallen in love with the tiny child and doted on him. She had gotten him fitted for brand new clothes and had many stuffed animals for him so they didn't have to conjure them, Marvolo remembered that day because Harry had sat in the middle of his room and just looked at all of his new things in a stunned stupor. He wouldn't touch anything of it for at least 3 days and it was only when Narcissa had come back and assured him that it was all in fact his that he dared pick up the snake he now carried everywhere. Severus was the other constant in Harry's life, the potions master was living between the manor and his own hidden home because he had to stay of Dumbledore's radar, as they had lost him on the inside they didn't know how he was taking the loss of the BWL. The potions master was brewing Harry's daily nutrient potion and muscle growth draught, they were steadily building up his strength again but he was still so tiny. With the four he was most used to, Harry could communicate in his own way, and Severus had nearly had a heart attack when Harry pushed an image in to his mind for the first time.

The others has wondered how Marvolo seemed to know what the boy meant without any actions and, when he grew comfortable, Harry began using that method with them too. Marvolo didn't know why Harry had chosen to use that particular method with him first, but he wasn't complaining because he was no longer surprised and it helped out a lot. There was no doubt within the Dark Lord's mind that the child was broken, he didn't know if it could be fixed or if the child would be forever stunted because of Dumbledore, but there were some things that just didn't add up. Harry was great with his magic, it seemed as if surrounded him and it moved with him, it often came out when someone did something to startle him and he used it unconsciously. That wasn't the strangest thing, Marvolo himself had had a strong connection with his magic from a young age so that could be explained. It was Harry's mindset that constantly puzzled the Dark Lord. His mind was like that of a small child, he would get excited with the shows of magic Marvolo would give him, he liked to play with stuffed animals and, ever since Marvolo had did it the first night, he absolutely loved having the moving snakes on his pyjamas at night. They had established that that was a result of his years of abuse and to protect himself, what got Marvolo was what happened the first time he had taken Harry to the library. He made sure that wherever he was going he took Harry to keep an eye on him, unless he had to have a meeting with the inner circle, Harry was with him – even when he went to his study the child would sit on the rug and amuse himself. They had yet to get him to sit on chairs or sofas unless it was to eat or sleep.

It was like the boy just lit up at the sight of all the books and Marvolo had told him he was allowed to take any of the books on the first and second shelves, he doubted the child could read and the first two shelves were nothing that any first or second year shouldn't see. Harry had given him an absolutely blinding smile and happily went to the book shelves, Marvolo had read his book while keeping an eye on the browsing child. He had watched as the boy had gone through the entire library before coming back with a charms book and sitting at Marvolo's feet to look at it. Well, Marvolo had thought he was merely looking at it, that assumption ended when the child performed a perfect levitation charm on the snake he kept with him. The Dark Lord was thankful no one else was around because he gaped at thin air for at least 5 minutes, sure the child had done many other bits of magic before but he watched the boy perform the wand movement and carefully levitate his snake. He had got himself together to ask the boy if he could actually read and found out that he was pretty advanced for his mindset, and from then he always gave Harry access to books to read much to the child's joy.

He seemed to really love reading and, even though some of the books were bigger than the child himself, he would sit and read them carefully. Marvolo had didn't know whether to be amused or alarmed that he had thought he had lost the child when the boy had sat behind a particularly large book, it wasn't until he had peaked over the top of the book did Marvolo notice him. He had made sure to tell the boy to have the books led down from then on, there were many things that could be dangerous to Harry if he were to touch them – not that he would. That was the best thing about looking after such a child, he was perfectly behaved, he shouldn't have been granted, but he was and it made for an easy life. Narcissa, Lucius and Izar all commented how much of an angel Harry was compared to their children, they were the ones that seemed to find it most difficult to grasp when they saw Harry, having a son/grandson the same age and then seeing Harry was hard on them but it made them want to crush Dumbledore even more. Marvolo was more determined than ever to see Dumbledore ruined and rotting, it was now his secondary goal, right after looking after Harry.

The Dark Lord hadn't thought he could hate the old man any more than he did but then he would look at the tiny little thing that followed him around and that hatred would grow. The child in question was sat on the floor in the library as Marvolo read, it was a common occurrence but what wasn't common was the fact that the boy was not reading or playing this time. He had been sat staring at the Dark Lord for the past 20 minutes and Marvolo swore the boy hadn't blinked in that time whatsoever, he was just sat there looking at him with his too bright green eyes and not moving. Usually, if he wanted something he would indicate or use an image, but this time he was just staring at Marvolo, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at this,

"What is wrong, Little One?" He asked the child softly. At first, Harry didn't move or respond and when Marvolo was going to ask again, the child nodded and tilted his head in a familiar childish manner. He pushed an image of a tall man dressed in a black cloak sending a bright green curse at him and Marvolo froze absolutely stunned, the feeling only grew when Harry confidently pointed at him and it took everything he had not to gape. His mind whirled at the new development, this was the last thing he expected to happen, he hadn't even thought about how he would eventually explain the situation to the child when he was 'old' enough to understand. That time had come a lot closer than he had thought and now he was left stumped. Marvolo blinked and slowly nodded, he wouldn't lie to the child and he would have to explain the best he could.

"Yes, that was me." He admitted, Harry scrunched his nose up cutely, not that Marvolo would ever say such a thing out loud, and waved his hand asking why. "You remember that I am a Dark Lord?" Harry nodded, "Do you know what that means?" Harry shook his head, showing the image of Severus telling him he was a powerful man.

"Yes, I am a powerful man. Being a Dark Lord means that I rule the dark side of the war, I control and command people to fight and assist the dark side in the hopes that we will eventually take over and be in charge. Do you understand?" He looked at the boy who was hanging on to his every word, Harry pointed at him and then at the castle he had built out of the blocks Narcissa had brought over during her last visit, Marvolo smiled a little but nodded. "Like a king in charge of his castle." He agreed, and decided to stick with that analogy, "Now, your family were on the other side of the castle walls trying to break down the door, I tried to get them to stop and come in to the castle peacefully, but they refused and so I had to go out of the castle and stop them myself." Harry looked at him wide eyed as he comprehended what he was being told, he frowned thoughtfully before nodding slowly to show that he understood. Marvolo looked at the child curiously,

"How do you remember that? You were just over a year old."

Harry bit his lip and looked at his hand, he looked back at Marvolo and pushed more images in to his mind only this time there were a lot more. It started off as blurry images, flickers of a red hairs woman and a black haired man, a big dog and a majestic stag, then the images started to clear up and the man and woman were identified as Lily and James Potter. There were glimpses of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as well as Peter Pettigrew at times, then there was the dreaded Halloween night where Hagrid picked up baby Harry and took him to Dumbledore to be left on a door step. Then the family changed to a horse like woman and a whale of a man, Marvolo watched as Harry was put in to a cupboard and the abuse began. He was shown as the… torture escalated to the points where he was cringing, despite the fact that he was only seeing quick snippets. Then he saw the murder of the relatives and the arrival of Snape and Dumbledore, then the death of Dawlish and Harry's eventual arrival at the manor. Marvolo couldn't stop himself gasping when he was released from the images, the child had an eidetic memory, and he remembered everything that had happened to him. But it was off, when he was watching the abuse it was if Harry was merely an observer and not the recipient,

"You remember everything?" Marvolo breathed, completely stunned, Harry nodded. Marvolo shook his head, this was yet another thing that added to the puzzle that Harry was, the child had gone back to playing now he had spoken to Marvolo and the Dark Lord sighed. He cast a tempus as saw that it was approaching lunch, he rose and banished his book back to its shelf.

"Come on, Little One, its lunch time and you have to go to see Severus afterwards." Marvolo said. Harry grabbed his snake and got to his feet, he followed Marvolo through the halls being careful to not trip down the stairs; they had discovered that Harry struggled a little on the stairs but if anything he was perseverant. Severus was already at the table with Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix, the women smiled warmly at Harry and were rewarded with a wave in return. Marvolo easily lifted Harry on to the chair next to his own before taking his own seat, the elves served the food and he absently filled Harry's plate while he began discussing the ministry with Lucius.

"Yes, Dumbledore tried but the dark and neutral had favour and the werewolf registry has been lifted." Lucius told him and Marvolo nodded,

"This is good, this will stop a lot of prejudice because if you don't know something then it cannot harm you. The trouble will be when people notice the moon cycle." Marvolo pointed out.

"I believe that as majority of the pureblood houses voted against it then there will be some stirring about the current prejudice. It wasn't just dark houses that voted against, Bones was against and she holds a lot of influence on people's opinion." Lucius said, "Of course, Dumbledore did vote for and that will be a bit of a red light but there is a counter balance this time."

"The old man is so wrapped up in creating peace between our race and muggles that he is blinded." Marvolo sneered,

"There is something definitely off about him currently, Marvolo. Something has him rattled." Lucius said and the Dark Lord smirked.

"Three guesses what that could possibly be."

"How do you think he will act, Marvolo?" This came from Bella and the Dark Lord was pensive for a moment.

"I cannot accurately say. This entire situation is like nothing I have ever seen and I would never have believed even Dumbledore would have been capable of such monstrosity." He said, "He is going to be searching for the boy, that is certain, which is why it is imperative that he is behind wards at all times."

"He was acting strangely when I was still there, the way he muttered about the child was disturbing to say the least." Severus put in,

"Indeed. Keep an eye on his actions, Lucius, but be careful about it. He cannot suspect anything."

"I will,"

"Where is your husband this afternoon, Bella?" Marvolo asked her,

"He is meeting with the goblins to go over our investments, he and Rabastan saw something that took their interest and decided it couldn't wait." She rolled her eyes and Marvolo smirked,

"I see,"

"Come on, Harry. Just a little bit more and then you're done." Narcissa coaxed the child, Harry was looking at the peas on his plate as if they had personally offended him, he looked at Marvolo imploringly and the Dark Lord smirked.

"You have to eat your vegetables." He stated and Harry slumped but ate them one by one, it illustrated the boy was getting more comfortable around them and for that Marvolo was thankful.

"Severus, are you still able to watch Harry this afternoon. I have to meet with the inner circle, if the rumours are true then Karkaroff has just became Headmaster of Durmstrang and he is back in the open."

"Of course," Severus agreed,

"Surely he wouldn't have been that stupid." Lucius said, "He sold many of our own out, he wouldn't put himself back in the limelight."

"That is what I need to found out. It was only because Barty was already working in the ministry and didn't have his dark mark that he walked away, of course, that meant Karkaroff sold out even more people." Marvolo sighed, "He will be killed for his treachery. Pleading Imperius is one thing, there are very few people who would face Azkaban, not that I blame them but I was highly displeased with Avery, but trading names for their freedom is unacceptable."

"I would gladly meet with Karkaroff." Bella said pleasantly, "I haven't cursed anyone in far far too long."

"I am sure he will be pleased to see you, Bella." Marvolo said with a vicious smirk, a look that Bellatrix returned. Marvolo looked towards Harry and saw that the child had finally ate all of his food, he was sending dark looks at the bowl of peas when he thought no one was looking which amused Marvolo to no end. Everyone had finished their lunch and the Dark Lord rose to his feet,

"Be good while you are with Severus," He told the child unnecessarily, Harry nodded seriously and Marvolo swept from the room.

"Come on, child. We have things to do," Severus said, "Say goodbye to Narcissa, Bellatrix and Lucius." Harry waved at them all with a smile and then rushed after the potions master, the three remaining at the table shared a laugh at the child's astonished look at the billowing robes; they didn't think that would ever get old.

Severus remembered to slow his steps down to allow Harry to catch up with him, he was relieved to see how the child was coming along in the past month. Even though he was still very small, Severus could see that he had gained weight and maybe an inch in height, it was pleasing to see and he didn't regret bringing the child to Marvolo whatsoever. He had been busy making potions for the boy, he would be on nutrients for a long time and Severus was busy developing a stronger recipe, he was hoping it might speed up any growth that Harry was capable of. Other than making potions, Severus had been strengthening the wards surrounding his own property, he had stripped Spinners end and stored it at Malfoy Manor. Just in time too, for he had an alert that told him someone had forced their way through the wards on the property, his suspicions told him it was Dumbledore because not very many people knew about that house.

He had stayed at Lucius' and at the manor for a couple of nights before going to Gringotts and finally looking at the Prince ledger, he had a few properties that were in disarray but a small cottage that seemed to have one remaining house elf working and so he had gone there. The place was extremely well kept and the elf was happy to have a new master, the wards were strong and Severus had gone around adding his own wards to make sure. There were very few people who would be able to get through the family wards and then his own without him being able to strip the house and flee, so he deemed it safe for him to live in and moved in. There had been a huge amount of whispers about his sudden departure, but it seemed Dumbledore had explained it by saying he wanted to explore his potions. He didn't particularly care what the old man said, his main concern was making sure Harry was getting better and it was going well so far. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Harry was keeping up and saw that the child was lagging, he slowed his pace again and scooped the child up.

"Here we go, it's much faster this way." Severus told him and Harry grinned, "Shall we go and make some potions?" Harry nodded excitedly. When Severus had first watched Harry he had been about to go to his labs, he had a list of potions that needed his instant attention and he didn't know what to do. He had taken Harry in to his lab and placed him behind a protective ward, he had told the boy not to touch anything accept for his snake and he had gotten to work. Severus was surprised when he looked up to check on Harry and found the boy watching him fascinated, the bright green eyes were following his every move and so every time he had had to watch Harry they had spent it in the labs.

Harry liked looking at the ingredients and Severus took copious amounts of pleasure at Harry's disgusted look when he looked at the eyes, Severus found it so amusing because the boy could gut a human without blinking but seeing animal eyes disgusting – the boy was an odd one for sure. During their times in the labs, and after Severus had been informed by Marvolo that the child could read, he had given Harry books on potions and started showing him the ingredients and telling him their names. Harry liked collecting the ingredients for him before watching Snape brew the potion, he had started to recognise the tools too. Severus put Harry on a stool and started setting up, Harry followed his movements and when he started to recognise the potion he led out some of the ingredients that he could reach.

"You are getting very good at potions." Severus told him, and Harry smiled proudly, he watched Severus closely and when the cauldron was left to simmer, Harry took the offered book and started to read as Severus worked. Severus cast an eye over at the boy and repressed a small smile, the boy was sat reading with an expression that reminded him so much of Lily and Severus thought that eventually the boy might just be alright.

* * *

While Severus was watching Harry, Marvolo had gone to the meeting room and had called his inner circle, he needed to confirm the latest rumours and generally find out what his people were doing. He hadn't had many meetings since Severus arrived all those weeks ago and chucked everything in the air, Marvolo has spend most of his time looking after Harry and he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he actually liked it. He didn't have to wait long before the first members of his inner circle apperated in, he watched emotionlessly from his throne until he knew they were all in attendance. The Dark Lord rose to his feet and looked out at the assembled group, he knew that there were some of his people missing but it wasn't too substantial to which he was thankful for.

"There are many rumours circulating recently, some of which, if true, need to be dealt with." He spoke in a cold detached tone, "Let us speak of Karkaroff." There was angry hisses that followed the utterance of his name, Karkaroff did not have any fans left within the death eaters and he had brought it on himself. Jugson stepped forward and bowed,

"My Lord, I have a brother who sent his children to Durmstrang. I can confirm that Karkaroff had been granted the Highmaster position." Jugson told him, the Dark Lord nodded once.

"He is a foolish man,"

McNair came up next with a bow of his own,

"There is talking within the ministry, My Lord, Karkaroff had to loosen his tongue even more to gain the position."

"Who has been taken from us?"

"Johnson, Flint, Carrow, and Avery's name was raised again." McNair told his Lord, Marvolo's eyes flashed.

"Karkaroff needs to be dealt with. His treachery is unforgivable and shall be punished as such."

"My Lord, if I may?" Alexander Pucey stepped forward and bowed,

"Speak,"

"There are whispers circulating that it wasn't Karkaroff alone that got the position." Pucey spoke hesitantly,

"Oh,"

"It has been said that he completed a deal with Dumbledore for the position and that he spilled more names and information to the old man."

The death eaters cringed back when the room chilled, the Dark Lord was furious with the mere thought and he took a deep breath to control himself.

"Find out if there is any truth within those rumours. I want it confirmed absolutely before we remove Karkaroff." Marvolo ordered,

"It will be done, My Lord,"

"I want teams of you watching the traitor, keep circulating and make sure he does not see you. If he is working with Dumbledore then there is a chance that the old fool is watching him too."

"Yes, My Lord,"

"What else has been happening behind the closed doors of the ministry?" the Dark Lord asked them,

"There is talk that Crouch is going to step down from his position as the Head of the DMLE, My Lord." Archibald Smith, senior auror told him, and Marvolo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"It has been circulating in office that Amelia Bones is to step up. I overheard Crouch telling her that he would have to speak with his wife and son to discuss their options." Smith continued and Marvolo nodded, that would explain why Barty had not yet told him.

"Amelia Bones is a highly fair-minded individual, however, she may be too fair." He mused, "See what else you can find out."

"I will, My Lord."

"My Lord, Ludo Bagman has recently been promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Jason Dippet came forward next,

"Really?" The Dark Lord muttered, while in his mind he was questioning the sanity of some people;  _who in their right mind would put Ludo Bagman in charge of anything?_

"Yes, and there were quite a few other candidates for the position."

"See if he had to bribe anyone, blackmail information is always necessary." Marvolo said and he bowed, "Anything else of importance?"

"My Lord, I have just received a promotion. I am now Head of the Department of Magical transportation." Martin Derek said to him and the Dark Lord smirked,

"Well done, Derek, this is wonderful news." Marvolo murmured, "Congratulation,"

"Thank you, My Lord." Derek bowed, "I am able to monitor all international movements and I have noted that Dumbledore has been making an increase number of trips out of the country as of late."

"Hm, it seems the old man in, in fact, up to something." Marvolo said, "Keep an eye on him,"

"I shall, My Lord."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, My Lord."

"Very well, you have been given your tasks. See that they are completed. You are dismissed." They bowed and apperated out. Marvolo sat on his throne thinking carefully, there were many things that needed to be dealt with but they had to act with caution because Dumbledore was sticking his nose in places it truly didn't belong. With a muted sigh he rose and headed to his study, he had to write up the latest happenings and then he would collect Harry from Severus.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office of Hogwarts castle in a bad mood. This was no longer a surprise to the portraits that lined his walls as he had been in the very same mood for the past two months, they didn't exactly know what it was about but they had a very shrewd idea if his mutterings were anything to go by. First of all the old fool had been oddly pleased after rushing out with Snape, he had come back muttering about how the boy was not what he had expected but he was in the position to make him perfect. Dumbledore had seen many windows open when he had first collected Harry Potter, he was broken enough to be shaped just as Dumbledore wanted him to be and he practically had a clean canvas. He had been highly disappointed when it was confirmed that the boy had killed his relatives, he was supposed to have learned how to deal with whatever came his way not react with violence.

Be that as it may, it was something that could be changed and Dumbledore didn't think it was too much of a bad thing. The injuries the boy had were not of his concern, Poppy would heal him and then he could begin training the brat to be the saviour he wanted him to be. Dumbledore was highly annoyed when the boy wouldn't comply with his wishes, the child had been trained to obey commands and yet he was ignoring his orders. He had been horrified when the boy had killed Dawlish, such violence was not acceptable for the saviour and Dumbledore knew that the boy would have to be punished more. It was unfortunate, but it could be done and he would make sure he stayed looking like the kindly old man that helped the child when he needed it. That plan had promptly gone down the drain when he had returned for the boy and he was no longer in to room he was left in, Dumbledore had thought the child had merely wandered off, children were curious things and the boy was in a new place after all. However, his theory had been crushed when he had searched the castle and its wards and discovered the child was no longer within the castle wards, not only that but his pet death eater was also missing.

It could have been a coincidence, Dumbledore had mused, Severus often left the castle to gather things for his potions, but when he checked the man's quarters and found them bare he knew exactly what had happened. What he didn't know was why the potion's master had ran with the child. Yes, Severus knew the boy had been abused, but there was nothing to make the man run because, to him anyway, the boy was now safe. It especially didn't make sense because the child was of Potter blood, it was a given fact that Severus would hate him, the spy had a burning loathing for all things Potter. It was then Dumbledore remembered Lily. Severus Snape had a fierce soft spot for all things Lily Evans and there was a small chance he saw more of Lily than Potter within the child, that was problematic but it didn't explain why Severus had taken the boy and ran. What could have possibly made the spy run with the boy?

It was then he had stopped short. Severus was a spy, he was an expert in hiding and finding out secrets. What if he had seen what he was doing the boy? If it was true that Severus saw Lily and not James and then he saw what Dumbledore was doing to the boy, it would make sense that he would try and protect the boy. Dumbledore had been furious once he had come to that conclusion, and he was determined to find out where his spy had gone. He had gone to his address, the small house at Spinners End and Dumbledore fumed when he found the place completely empty. It seemed his spy had predicted what would happen and thought of what to do, that didn't help Dumbledore because Severus Snape didn't have anywhere else that he was aware of. He was a loner half-blood that relied on his salary from teaching to get by as far as Dumbledore knew, he did have a few acquaintances but they weren't anyone who would take him in with a child. Just to be on the safe side, he had spread word that the man was taking a sabbatical for his potions and hoped to see some rumours of his whereabouts come up. Dumbledore had also started to pay more attention to Lucius Malfoy, the man was as slippery as any snake and was somewhat friendly with Snape, plus the man had a strong dislike for Dumbledore so he would help the potions master just to spite the headmaster.

The Malfoy Lord, however, had not shown or done anything out of the ordinary and there had been no whispers of anything in the ministry. Dumbledore had decided that he would have to keep his ears out, there was only so long that Severus could hide with a child and when he was in the open Dumbledore would snatch him back and teach him exactly what it meant to go against him. Until that time, Dumbledore had to focus on other things. Without the guarantee of Harry Potter, Dumbledore need to make sure he had more information for when Voldemort eventually returned. He had managed to get in contact with Igor Karkaroff and struck a deal, he had gotten the man the position of Highmaster of the Durmstrang Institute of Magic and protection in exchange for names, locations and planning methods from Voldemort's inner circle. Dumbledore had been surprised at who exactly were death eaters and felt a shiver when he realised that most of them were in the ministry or owned shops in Diagon Alley. He also got confirmation that the Lestranges were Death Eaters. How they managed to hide the mark Dumbledore didn't know, but there had been multiple revealing charms cast and it was simply not there. Karkaroff had again claimed that Avery was a death eater, but he had pleaded the Imperius Curse, and Barty Crouch Jr's name had come up which was the most troubling.

Barty Crouch Jr was senior undersecretary to the minister and if he was a Death Eater he was in prime position to act upon that, there was nothing Dumbledore could do about that though. If he claimed that the senior undersecretary was a death eater and then there was no mark, like the Lestranges, then it would be a massive knock to his reputation. Not only was Barty Crouch Jr the Senior Undersecretary, but he was the Crouch heir and very much liked by the population. He was good looking, charming and highly intelligent, and everyone knew it. Dumbledore couldn't afford for his reputation to be anything other than the powerful yet modest leader he had portrayed as, because when Voldemort did return he had to be the one to lead the war and eventually defeat the enemy. It was the only way, after all. That way, when the dust cleared, he would be hailed greater than any other alive and he could live out his days being hailed as a hero and cherished beyond anything anyone had ever seen. He was determined to see that happen, even if he didn't have to have Harry Potter, Dumbledore would be the greatest wizard since Merlin and everyone would know about it.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy walked through the halls of Riddle House with a smile on her face, she had been looking forward to this day for a while because she was looking after Harry for the entire day. The child had come along when from when he first arrived, it had been nearly 4 months since Severus had brought him and Narcissa was pleased she was able to watch the child grow. He was a little bigger and he had grown more confident around them, he was still painfully small, small enough to be carried around, and eerily silent, but he was happy to point and send images to them much more. He was also starting, very slowly, to act like a normal 6 year old child, of course they couldn't forget he was actually 11, the way the boy would read and use magic reminded them all frequently, but as his mind was majority young, it was good to see him act the age of his mind.

She was looking forward to looking after him because the child was a delight to be around, he was so beautiful and he had a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts – she had seen it happen. Narcissa wasn't one not to notice that Marvolo had taken it upon himself to make sure Harry had everything he needed, she saw that he always seemed to have half of his attention on making sure the child was alright. It was sweet, she mused, and, while he was the most affected, Marvolo wasn't the only one who had fallen to the child's charms. The entire elite were completely smitten and each of them did everything they could to keep the adorable smile upon the broken child's face. Narcissa was taking Harry to Malfoy Manor for the day, the elite were going to deal with the Karkaroff problem. The inner circle had reported back saying that Dumbledore was keeping Karkaroff under his protection which is why he had gotten the Highmaster's position, Marvolo decided it wasn't worth the loss of Inner Circle members and decided he and the elite would deal with it personally.

For that, they needed someone to watch Harry and Narcissa had happily agreed to take him, she had assured Marvolo that they would not leave the manor wards, but she pointed out it would be good for the child to have a change of scenery which is why they were going to Malfoy Manor. Draco would be spending the day with Theodore at the Nott Estate and he wasn't due home until dinner which meant she was free to stay with Harry, of course, she had a back story to who Harry was if Draco were to come home early. Harry was, for now, Marvolo's nephew, it was the easiest lie because Draco knew the family lines of all the elite except Marvolo; that was because Marvolo was known as his father's close friend. Narcissa walked in to the dining room and smiled at seeing Marvolo and Harry having a silent argument over Harry not finishing all of his breakfast. Marvolo raised an eyebrow and pointed at the plate in exchange for an extra pancake, Harry seemed to be seriously considering it before pouting and eating his food. Narcissa laughed delicately and went to sit down,

"I see Harry is still not fond of oats." She commented amused, Harry gave her an extremely put out look as he ate and Marvolo chuckled.

"No, not at all." He agreed, before turning to the child, "Brighten up, Little One, you are going on a little trip today." Harry did perk up at that and shot Narcissa a shy smile, Marvolo had told him the night previously that he would be going out with Narcissa and the boy had been extremely excited. It was the first time it had taken a bit of coaxing to get the boy in to bed, but Marvolo had pointed out that if he didn't go to sleep them tomorrow would never come. That seemed to have stumped the child and he had climbed in to bed thinking seriously before falling asleep under the glowing ball of light Marvolo left for him. Narcissa helped herself to tea as Harry finished his oats and Marvolo served him an extra pancake, the child was back to smiling again as ate that and Marvolo rolled his eyes.

"Barty, when are the portkeys set to activate?" Marvolo asked,

"In around 20 minutes, Marvolo. I got Derek to scatter the destinations just in case Dumbledore decided to stick his nose in."

"Good. We shall meet in the village below the castle fortress, Durmstrang boasts secrecy but it is not difficult to find when you are looking for it or if you have bee there before." Marvolo said,

"What about the wards?" Lucius asked,

"I have been invited in to the Durmstrang castle previously, unless Karkaroff knows my name and had personally removed me from the wards, I shall be granted access." Marvolo said,

"I am sure Karkaroff will be delighted to see you." Bella said,

"Yes it has been too long." Marvolo agreed, "Come, let us prepare." The elite members rose to their feet and left the dining room, Marvolo gently touched Harry's head as he left and Harry smiled after him. The child looked towards Narcissa with a questioning look and the Lady Malfoy smiled, she walked over to him and picked him up.

"Let's go and pack some of your toys before we go." She suggested, and Harry nodded eagerly, "We have to get your dragon and your blocks. Am I missing anything?" Harry showed her the image of is snake and she mock gasped, "We can't forget about your snake now, can we?" Harry shook his head seriously and Narcissa laughed. They came to Harry's bedroom where Harry was set down to collect all the things he wanted to take with him, he seemed to be seriously considered what he wanted to take before collecting his dragon, his blocks, his dog and his snake and taking them to Narcissa. She packed them in to a bag and then held out her hand for Harry to take, they walked back through the manor to the floo room and Narcissa picked Harry up again.

"Now, we're going to be using the floo today and you'll have to follow my instructions because it is not very pleasant, ok?" She told him, and he nodded. "Ok, so you need to close your eyes, hold your breath and don't move." Harry immediately complied and Narcissa stepped in to the flames after throwing in some powder, "Malfoy Manor," they vanished in a whirl of flames and Narcissa stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. Harry looked sick and Cisse gently rubbed his back,

"It's not a nice feeling." She told him, "But it won't last long." He pressed his face in to her neck and closed her eyes, Narcissa smiled to herself and carried the child with her. "Let's go and set up in the sun room, we can start building with your blocks." She walked through the manor and came to a wide open room, it was lined with windows and had plenty of light. Narcissa placed Harry down on the rug and started putting his toys around him, Harry was looking better now and smiled at her. He grabbed two blocks and held one out for her to take, Harry placed his block on the floor before taking another and stacking carefully on top of it.

"You want to build a tower?" Narcissa said and Harry nodded, "Ok, let's see how tall we can make it, shall we?" Harry grinned and grabbed some more blocks, he got up on to his knees and went on stacking the blocks. Narcissa helped him steady it now and then and soon Harry was on his feet reaching to place them, it wasn't long before Harry could no longer reach the top and he frowned which made Narcissa smile.

"It's gotten really big." She told him, "What are we going to do now?" Harry shrugged and then looked down at the bricks thoughtfully, he narrowed his eyes and the bricks rose up in to the air. With a delighted smile, Harry continued to stack the bricks as Narcissa chuckled to herself.

"Very clever, Harry," She said, when the final brick was steadily placed on the very top of the tower, it was taller than her and Harry could no longer see the top. "What are we going to do now?" Harry gave her a somewhat mischievous smile and poked the tower, it wobbled dangerously before toppling down. Harry's hands flew to his mouth with his eyes sparkling and Narcissa couldn't help but laugh, the child looked so playful that she had to and she waved her wand to clear the mess.

"Silly, Harry." She mock chided with a smile. "Shall we see what else to build? What about a castle for the dragon to protect?" Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, he hurriedly scooped up some of his blocks and began building up a castle. He pointed to all the places where he wanted Narcissa to put the blocks and it quickly took shape, Narcissa was impressed at how neat and castle like it actually was and she believed that Marvolo played with the child when no one was around. She almost jumped when the dragon took flight and flew around the castle, Harry beamed at his creation and Narcissa felt her heart melt all over again watching him play. She sat back and watched him amuse himself, he seemed to have created something in his head and was playing quietly.

She was still amazed that he never made any sound, they had tried to coax it out of him but they didn't want to push him else he go back to how he was when he arrived. They weren't too worried though, Narcissa had been monitoring his health weekly and he was healing very well so if the boy chose not to speak then so be it. Marvolo was content to watch the child as he was so they sat in the hope that one day the boy would speak, until then they would carry on as they did. They stayed there until lunch time and then Narcissa led Harry through the manor to the dining room, Harry was looking around at the new place in amazement and Narcissa lifted him on the a chair.

"Once you eat all of your lunch, we can go and play outside." She told him, Harry smiled brightly and complied eagerly; he didn't even complain about his peas. Narcissa hid her smile as she watched Harry sneak glances at her when he had finished and finally stood up, Harry hopped of his chair in excitement and stumbled slightly.

"Be careful, Harry. We don't want you to fall over." She warned and Harry nodded. He followed Narcissa quickly and she took him out through a set of patio doors and in to the gardens. Harry looked at her and she smiled, "Yes, you can go and play. I'll have an elf bring your toys. Just don't go too far, ok?" He nodded and went off, Narcissa took a seat from the garden furniture and watched as Harry span around in the grass and in the flowers, he was very careful not to tread on the plants and when the elf came with his toys he snatched up his snake and planted himself on the ground. He made his snake slither in the grass around him, Narcissa smiled at his simple fascination and shook her head; such a sweet child. She tilted her head when she felt the wards twinge and sighed, Draco had come home for something and no doubt an elf would show him the way here.

"Harry," Narcissa called, the little boy looked up in question, "Come here," he pulled himself up and came over to her, he tilted his head and she lifted him up on to her lap.

"My son has just come home, he will be here in a moment." Narcissa told him, "I just have to hide your scar." Harry scrunched up his face but nodded, Narcissa tapped his head with her wand and the distinct lightning bolt scar faded in to nothing. Harry curled in to Narcissa as an energetic blonde ran around the corner with a smaller brown hair haired boy following him,

"Mother, mother, I want to go flying with Theo," the blond said breathlessly,

"Calm down, Draco, you father has told you about running like heathen through the manor." Narcissa chided, and the blonde flushed slightly,

"Sorry mother,"

"Good afternoon, Theodore." Narcissa greeted,

"Hello, Lady Malfoy,"

"Now, why have you come home in such a rush? You are both supposed to be at the Nott Estate until after dinner when you father and grandfather return." Narcissa said and Draco shot her an imploring look, he then noticed the child in his mother's arms and frowned.

"Why have you got another child?" He asked,

"I am merely looking after Harry for the day while your father is away on business. This is Marvolo's nephew Harry." Narcissa said,

"Oh," Draco eyed the child wearily, "How old is he?"

"6," Narcissa answered without hesitation, it was easier to lie than explain "He's a bit shy around new people."

"Right. How long is he going to be here?"

"Until this evening when you return." Narcissa told him, "Now, why are you here?"

"I wanted my broom. I want to go flying with Theo." Draco said, his voice taking on a note of pleading. Narcissa looked at him shrewdly before nodded,

"Very well, but you will stay within the Nott Estate and do as you are told. I shall remove your broom for a month if not." She warned and Draco nodded hurriedly,

"Of course, Mother."

"Very well, of you go."

The pair ran off again and Harry finally peaked out, Narcissa smiled warmly at him and placed him on the ground again,

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" She asked softly, and he shook his head but didn't go back to playing. He was clutching at his snake and looking around in caution, Narcissa got up and held out her hand,

"Come on, let's go to the library. We shall see if we can get you something nice to read before dinner and then we'll go back to Marvolo."

* * *

The Dark Lord landed without a stumble from the affects of the portkey, his companions were not so lucky and he bit back a smirk at Bella's disgruntled expression. International portkeys were the worst and there were very few that could handle them; he was one of them. Barty picked himself up on the floor with a glare at the ribbon they had used, the pair of them flicked their wands to straighten their appearance and turned to him.

"How far from the village are we?" Bella asked,

"Not far, we were the closest arrivals." Marvolo answered. He led them down the pathway, they had all worn thick cloaks with layered warming charms for the journey, it was ridiculously cold where Durmstrang was located. They came to the outskirts of a small village, it was a bit like Hogsmead and there were a few of the locals walking up and down the uneven road. Marvolo was the first one to spot Lucius, not that its was difficult, the man's hair practically shone in the spring light. The last to arrive were the Lestrange brothers, they jogged over and flashed sheepish grins.

"Sorry, got lost."

"I will not bother to ask." Marvolo drawled, amusement lacing his tone and they flushed. "Come, we are not far." They walked through the village quickly, a few people shot them odd glances but none paid much attentions to the group. Marvolo veered off the main street and they began walking down hill, the elite all felt when the Dark Lord's magic came out to analyse the wards and they were not surprised when he stopped abruptly.

"The wards are friendly, the watchers are not." He murmured,

"Dumbledore?!"

"Yes, it seems so. He's not here personally, but I have to assume as they are not our men." Marvolo confirmed. "We'll need to be discrete. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty, back in the village, eyes open and stay alert. Lucius, Izar, in front, you are here to consider the school for your sons, Antonin, Severus, behind, observe the surroundings, Bella with me, we are accompanying Lucius, my nephew, your cousin is interested in the school." The elite melted in to their positions instantly, Izar and Lucius became Lords Nott and Malfoy, Snape and Dolohov became one with the shadows and the other three vanished. That came to the boundaries of the wards and passed through, it seemed as if they were passive if you meant no threat to the school and they didn't; it was the traitor they were after.

Of course, their presence didn't go unnoticed, and the second layer of wards came up stopping them from going too far in to the actual Durmstrang grounds. It was Karkaroff himself, who swept out in to the grounds, he was followed by, what they assumed, were members of staff. Karkaroff gave a start of recognition when he saw Izar and Lucius, and his left eye twitched when he caught sight of their pureblood stances and flashing Lordship rings.

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, what a welcome surprise." He greeted, his voice taking on an oily tone as he spoke to the pureblood lords.

"Karkaroff, this is a surprise. I must admit I was surprised to hear of your promotion, a congratulations is in order." Lucius said coolly, nothing betraying the pleasant greeting.

"Thank you, it came as such a pleasant surprise. Just like you're visit today. You must introduce me to your friend, I, of course, know the lovely Madam Lestrange."

No one missed the slight dig and Izar offered him a tight lipped smile, Marvolo just hopped they thought of a good alias name for him.

"This is an associate of mine, Thomas Enigme, he has come with us to look at this great school." Izar told him, and Marvolo blinked, "Ours sons, as you must know, are turning the age of schooling, and Durmstrang has a much wider range of magical classes."

"I see," Karkaroff said, "Why did you not come to us through the usual means?"

"Come now, Igor, you must know the stance Britain has on anything even distantly related to the Dark and both of our names have had enough suspicion on us." Lucius said crisply, "If Dumbledore, or one of his lackies within the ministry, found out that either of us were considering Durmstrang for our heirs, no less, we would have suspicions heaped upon us instantly."

"Of course, how careless of me to forget." Karkaroff agreed, "Am I to assume your associate is here for the same reason." Marvolo squeezed Bella's arm to motion her in to speech, he knew if he spoke Karkaroff would recognise him, even out of the snake-like visage and hooded cloak he wore before his lower ranks his voice was distinctive.

"His nephew, my cousin, is interested in studying here also. As Lucius thought to come here today, we decided to join him, and I can reassure my sister that her son shall be coming to a fine establishment." Bella said to him, and as crazy as she could be, she was born a Black and all Blacks had etiquette and pureblood actions drilled in to them from birth.

"Wonderful," it didn't take a genius to work out that Karkaroff did not like the situation, but he couldn't deny them, "I must ask, for the safety of the school, how you are able to find us."

"I have been here, once before, with my father," Izar said, "He was friendly with the previous headmaster."

"I see," Karkaroff said, "How rude of me, let me introduce you to my fellows here. On my left we have Mistress Valentina Ramonoff, our defensive magic instructor, and to my right we have Master Vladislav Serge, our duelling instructor and deputy headmaster." He had brought, what he believed, the best at magic in case he needed a defence, Marvolo bit back the urge to sneer.

"It is on my honour that we meet." Lucius said with an incline of his head.

"Let us tour this school, do you mind splitting up?" Karkaroff asked,

"Not at all," Izar said, ignoring the attempt at weakening them, "I shall stay with Lucius, Thomas and Bellatrix shall stay together."

"Vladislav, Vanentina, if you would be so kind." Karkaroff motioned for the two members of staff to take the two Lords, Marvolo almost smirked. "Follow me," He and Bella continued up in to the grounds of the school, as soon as Karkaroff's back was turned Bella smiled a vicious smile and Marvolo released his smirk; foolish man. Karkaroff spoke of the school and their curriculum, once they were fully within the wards a large 4 story castle appeared before them, it was of gothic design and did not hold the opulence of Hogwarts, instead it was more like a fortress. As soon as they were alone and a good distance away from the castle still, Marvolo had his wand out and pressed in to the back of Karkaroff's neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, but he didn't move.

"Igor Karkaroff," Marvolo spoke, his voice high and cold and Karkaroff's breath caught.

"M-My Lord?" He gasped,

"Igor, you have been a busy man." Marvolo spoke softly, dangerously, "And you should know the price one must pay for the act of treachery."

"My Lord, please, I have not, I-,"

"Silence," Marvolo hissed, "You speak nothing but lies, and I care not for your excuses. We are leaving." They manoeuvred Karkaroff back towards the exit, he didn't have any choice in the matter and he knew that if he so much as coughed he would have died on the spot. Once they were free of the wards, Karkaroff was bound and silenced, Lucius and Izar were already waiting for them and they made their way back towards the village. Marvolo felt Antonin and Severus presence around them again, but he also felt an increase in the amount of unknown people around them.

"On your guard." Marvolo murmured, as they continued to walk at a casual pace. As soon as they got to the village they were surrounded, Marvolo didn't recognise any of them, but they were obviously sent by Dumbledore.

"Give us Karkaroff, and we'll let you leave with some dignity." One of them sneered and Bella had to muffle her snort, Marvolo raised a cool eyebrow.

" _You_  with lets  _us_  leave with some dignity." He repeated incredulously, "Do you have any idea how foolish you sound."

"You are outnumbered and overwhelmed, just give up now and save us all the time."

The arrogance astounded Marvolo, if this was the type of people that worked for the old fool it was a wonder they had held back the dark for so long during the war.

"Very well," The Dark Lord has his wand out and had cut down two of the men before they had realised what had happened, Karkaroff was pushed to the floor as Bellatrix took up wands with another and the rest of the elite began battle. There were more watchers around then they first thought, however, the brothers and Barty came from behind and gave them the upper hand. The Dark Lord slashed his wand through the air sending out multiple cutting curses which hit their mark, Bellatrix twirled her wand and sent out an expelling hex followed by a heart stopped which downed the last person.

"I think we might aid ourselves if we take a hasty leave." Barty commented lightly, wiping the blood off of his hands.

"Let's,"

The portkeys were activated and the group disappeared, leaving blood, bodies and injuries in their wake, and taking Karkaroff with them. They landed in the entrance hall of the manor and Bellatrix gleefully dragged Karkaroff down to the dungeons, her eyes were wild and the familiar crazy smile adorned her face; Marvolo shook his head.

"I must leave, Marvolo, I need to clean up and at the ministry within half an hour." Barty said, "Fudge cannot function without me."

"Very well, Antonin, you go too. Your positions are too valuable to lose."

"As you wish,"

They bowed and disapperated.

"Gentlemen, shall we follow dear Bella?" Marvolo asked amused,

"Yes, we can't let her had all the fun." Rodolphus agreed, they shared smirks and followed the only female elite down to the dungeons. Bella had already chained the traitor to the wall and was stood twirling her wand with a manic smile on her face, it was in no way reassuring for Karkaroff and his panicked blue eyes were darting around looking for anything that would help him; sadly, for him anyway, he found none.

"Igor Karkaroff, inner circle death eater and  _traitor_." The final word was hissed out of Marvolo's mouth like a curse, and the remaining elite sneered at Karkaroff when he whimpered in fear.

"Please, My Lord, I never-,"

"Silence," Marvolo spat, "I already told you I care nothing for your words. I do not like repeating myself. We know you betrayed our cause, we know you sold out others, who were faithful, to save your own worthless hide, and we know you are now working for Dumbledore. What we would like to know is just how  _much_  you told the old fool." Karkaroff was rapidly shaking his head and Marvolo gave him a truly terrible smile,

"Bella, be a dear and loosen his tongue, it seems it has gotten stuck." He instructed,

"Gladly, My Lord," She replied. She flicked her wand and a wordless Crucio slammed in to Karkaroff; he had no choice but to scream. Bellatrix Lestrange had a way with that spell, she knew it intimately, and it was a hard pressed to work out who had a more painful one; her or the Dark Lord himself. While the Dark Lord had more power, and he could make your very bones burn, Bellatrix knew how to prolong it, she knew how much power to push in and she knew where to lead the spell so you felt like you were drowning in pain for eternity to the point you would give anything for just a second of relief. Karkaroff would rather have the Dark Lord torture him. He twisted in his chains and when it seemed as if his bones would begin to break, Bella released the spell and he slumped down.

"What was your business with Dumbledore?" Marvolo demanded, and Karkaroff shook his head again. "Bella, again," the curse was cast again and Karkaroff was screaming, he tried not to but he only succeeded in biting through his tongue and beginning to bleed.

"Igor, why must you act so foolish?" The Dark Lord sighed, "Tell us your business with Dumbledore, and you won't have to suffer." Karkaroff still shook his head, "Very well, Severus, be creative." The potions master stepped forward with an unpleasant look on his usually stoic face. Potions master though he was, Severus Snape didn't work his way up to the Elite by staying on the sidelines. He didn't use overtly dark curses like Bella or the brothers, but that didn't mean he couldn't torture someone, he was rather good at interrogation after all.

" _Accio fingernails_." He murmured and a shriek of pain tore from Karkaroff's already abused throat, Severus banished the bloody nails as they came towards them, " _Aláti Vulnus,_ " that shriek turned in to an outright scream of agony as Snape forced salt in to the open wounds, the Lestrange brothers muffled their chuckles as the potions master stepped back.

"What was your business with Dumbledore?" Marvolo demanded again,

"P-please, My Lord, please,"

"Speak, Karkaroff," He ordered, flicking his wand and casting multiple shallow cuts to his face.

"I gave him names," He finally relented, "More than what was released the ministry. I gave him the locations of the safe houses I knew, and he wanted my services in exchange for his protection."

"As you can see, his protection wasn't much." Marvolo said, his voice silky and dangerous. "What services need you provide?"

"A-access to Durmstrang i-information, and h-he wanted an instructor who instilled obedience, I was to send them to him." Karkaroff stuttered, and even though he didn't see it, Marvolo's eyes flashed. It didn't take a genius to know exactly why Dumbledore wanted such an instructor, and his eyes narrowed.

"Get rid of him, we do not need traitors to our cause." Marvolo commanded, he span on his heel and stalked away, Karkaroff's screams echoing down the stone hall. He made his way back in to the main manor and took a deep breath, Severus had rescued Harry at the right time, an instructor such as the one Karkaroff would have found would have broken the child even more. The boy was safe now, however, and Karkaroff was dead, or dying at least, for now they were fine. He needed to go and collect Harry, it was starting to become odd without the little thing following him around.

Marvolo took to the nearest floo, he regally stepped out in to Malfoy Manor and instructed the elf that popped in to take him to the Lady of the Manor. He smiled slightly when he was led in to the library, he saw Harry on the floor hunched over a book, but the little boy seemed to sense his presence and immediately looked up. The child's face lit up with a delighted smile as he walked over, Narcissa followed the child's line of sight and greeted him with a smile and a nod.

"Good evening, Marvolo. Pleasant trip?"

"Delightfully informative," Marvolo replied, his not leaving Harry, "How has he been?"

"An angel, as always," Narcissa answered, with a smile towards the child in question, "He got a bit shy when Draco arrived earlier, but other than that nothing from the ordinary. He seems to like playing outside."

"Good,"

Harry had gotten to his feet with a book in his hand that he wanted to show Marvolo, the Dark Lord easily scooped him up and he pointedly ignored the warmth in his chest at the child's delight. Harry pointed to the book, which was on dragons, and then at his own dragon with a tilt of his head, Marvolo saw the question and smiled slightly.

"They are different because yours is a toy." He told the boy, Harry gained a thoughtful expression before nodding slowly, "How about this?" Marvolo waved his wand and conjured up a more life like dragon toy, Harry's eyes went wide in shock before he flashed a heartbreaking smile towards Marvolo and focussed on his dragon.

"He's been absolutely fascinated by the animal books here." Narcissa told him, "He really seems to love snakes and dragons."

"As he should," Marvolo said primly, and Narcissa's delicate laugh rang out.

"Of course, Marvolo,"

"I shall be taking him home, Lucius will arrive shortly and he shall fill you in on the intricacies of our outing." Marvolo said to her and she nodded,

"Bye Harry, be good for Marvolo." She said to him, he gave her an innocent smile and waved. Once all of Harry's things were packed away and the book was returned to Narcissa, Marvolo gave her a nod and swept from the room.

"We shall be apperating, Little One, do you remember what you have to do?" Marvolo asked, Harry nodded and scrunched his eyes shut. Marvolo smiled slightly before turning on the spot and disappearing with barely a sound, they landed in the entrance hall of the Riddle House and continued on their way to the dining room. His elite were already seated, and by the looks of things Lucius and Izar were just leaving.

"You're wife is expecting you momentarily, Lucius." Marvolo told him, he placed Harry in his chair and took his own at the head of the table.

"I shall be leaving now, Marvolo." Lucius said, the two Lord's inclined their heads to their leader and left.

"Is everything cleaned up, Bella?" He asked her as he fixed Harry's plate of food, she nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, and removed." She confirmed,

"Wonderful, I assume you got the names he spilled."

"Yes, and it would explain Avery's use of the Imperius. There are a few that could be dangerous, Marvolo, but I think Crouch Sr is enough to keep Dumbledore from Barty's back and Antonin is too careful. Of course, Dumbledore would be foolish to even try and raise suspicion on us again, so we don't need to worry, and Rodo is keeping our house neutral dark to be on the safe side." Bella said and Marvolo nodded,

"They will watch themselves, but nothing short of forcing Veritaserum down their throats is going to reveal them."

"I cannot believe he went from being a sell out to actively working for Dumbledore." Rodolphus said in disgust, and the elite smirked when Harry wrinkled his nose at the mention of the old man's name.

"The news about the instructor was what caught me." Severus intoned, "That man…" he trailed off, not needed to finish that sentence because they all knew; Dumbledore was despicable.

"Your timing was perfect, Severus," Marvolo murmured, "I would hate to think what could have happened had you not acted when you did."

"Believe me when I say it plagues me every day." Severus muttered with a shudder.

"How was he today, Marvolo? It was a new place." Bella asked, smiling as the small child ate his carrots individually.

"Narcissa said he was an angel, which is of no surprise. It has been discovered that he is partial to the outdoors and got shy around Lucius' heir." Marvolo told her, a slight smile upon his face.

"Draco can be a bit full on, so it is not all that shocking for him to have that reaction." Bella mused,

"He likes the dragons." Marvolo added, and Harry's head snapped up. He showed Bella the image of the dragons he saw and liked with a bright smile and she grinned,

"They are rather impressive, aren't they?" She said and he nodded seriously, making them all smile.

"Come on, Little one. Finish you're dinner and we can go and see if we have any books on dragons before you go to bed." Marvolo said to him, Harry immediately went back to eating his food and the Dark Lord and his elite discussed what they were going to do to make sure theirs were protected from Dumbledore. Once the meal was over, the Lestranges and Severus bid Marvolo and Harry goodbye and left the manor, Marvolo held out his hand to lead Harry up to the library. The little child ran straight to the magical creature books and started looking, Marvolo watched amused as the boy planted himself where he was stood to pour over the book he found. It wasn't long before Marvolo spotting Harry's eyes drifting closed, he gently lifted the child up and set the book away.

"Come on, Little One, let's get you to bed. You can look at the book all you want tomorrow." Marvolo told him softly, Harry made a frowned protest but settled in to his snuggled position and Marvolo smiled when he saw the child was asleep before they had even gotten to his rooms.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things settled down in the Riddle House. Harry continued to become comfortable with the elite members and he grew calmer around them. He had taken to going over to Malfoy Manor once a week and have even mustered up the courage to wave to Draco before curling in to Narcissa, and peaking from under his eyelashes. Marvolo would also regularly take Harry outside in to the grounds of the mansion, the little child would run around in the tall grass and animate his toys to play with him. All Marvolo needed to do was sit down and make sure he didn't fall in the pond; Harry was an extremely curious child. In order to get him fully comfortable around all the Elite members, they had started to sit and look after Harry on their own and gradually it had worked. The child's absolute favourite, except Marvolo, Narcissa and Severus, was Bellatrix.

Harry seemed to magnetise towards the crazy woman, and, in return, Bellatrix adored the little boy. They had all been surprised when Bella came to the dining room, after her afternoon with Harry, and both were sporting rather manic grins. It wasn't unusual for Bella to have that particular smile on her face, she usually wore it after being particularly evil to someone. No, what alarmed the elite was the fact that Harry, the small, innocent, adorable child, had one frighteningly similar, if anything his was worse. It has been unnerving to say the least. The next day, when Marvolo had said he needed to get some work done, Harry had glued himself to Bella's side and the witch happily scooped him up and vanished. The rest of the Elite soon found out what they were doing. Bella, it seemed, had decided that it was time Harry learned some curses, and took it upon herself to teach him, her desire was fuelled when Harry showed her what he did to Dawlish and his relatives and that lead her to showing him how to perform much darker curses. Some of which, the child really should not be able to perform, but yet he sat and worked his way through it.

Marvolo was torn between pride, because the child accomplished such spells, incredulity, because he was watching Bellatrix teach the child such spells, and exasperation,  _because_  Bella was teaching the child such spells. Pride won out, because when Harry came up to him and showed him the spell he learned (a bone breaker) his little face had looked up at him and his eyes had begged for some recognition and Marvolo had melted. He would deny it until his dying day, but he could not criticise the child for such a good job, especially with those eyes staring back at him. From then on, all of the elite, and Marvolo, began teaching Harry little things and with each spell the child would become more comfortable and more delighted.

It was astounding to see what Harry could do with his magic, it seemed to just adapt to the child's very will and there hadn't been anything he had wanted to do but couldn't. It was fascinating really! It was also quite scary watching Harry perform the curses, especially when he was always clutching his toy snake like a child. The boy still spent most of his time around Marvolo though, and everything he did had to be shown to the Dark Lord too, Harry wouldn't have it any other way. The pair of them were in the library again and Harry's excellent reading ability helped him when he was learning new spells, he could read all about them before casting them; he was like a mini student. The child was currently sat with his toy snake in his lap, a book on the floor and his other toys around him at Marvolo's feet, while the Dark Lord read his book. Marvolo couldn't help but marvel at the child's ability to absorb words like a sponge,

#Such a curious child# he hissed to himself, as he watched the boy. Harry looked up at Marvolo with a small frown and his nose wrinkled cutely, Marvolo smiled slightly at the look on his face, #Very curious# Harry tilted his head and pointed to himself with a questioning expression.

#Yes, you, Little One.# and then the Dark Lord blinked, #Wait, you understand?# He questioned in disbelief, Harry nodded surely and Marvolo blinked again in shock. The last time he had checked, there was not a trace of Slytherin blood within the Potter line, and Lily Evans was a Mudblood according to all available sources. It should not be possible for the child to understand him, it was… beyond him.

#Hand me a quill# Marvolo instructed, to make sure he was not losing his mind. Harry grabbed a quill and held it out for Marvolo to take, the Dark Lord just looked at the boy in stunned disbelief; this should not be possible.

#Incredible# He breathed, Harry looked at him questioningly and Marvolo sat forward. #I am speaking Parseltongue, the Ancient Language of the Snakes. I was the only known person to be able to speak it and understand it until now, we are the only ones# He explained, and Harry blinked. He pointed at the Dark Lord and then back to himself and Marvolo nodded, #Yes, just us# Harry blinked and then grinned, Marvolo smirked,

#I think it's time I introduced you to my familiar# He said, #I was waiting to make sure you would not be afraid# Harry gave him a highly affronted look at the mention of him being scared, he pointed to himself and opened his arms wide which made Marvolo chuckle.

#Yes, I know you are big, but my familiar is bigger and even adults are scared of her# Marvolo explained, he got to his feet and flicked the book back in to position, #Come,# Harry got to his feet and held up his arms for Marvolo to carry him, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

#You have two legs like the rest of us# Marvolo stated, Harry looked down at his feet before looking back up at Marvolo with the most adorable puppy dog eyes he could manage. His face a mask of pure innocence and too bright green eyes were impossibly wide and filling with unshed tears, Marvolo would later deny it, but his resolve instantly crumbled and he picked Harry up and set him on his hip.

#That look should be illegal# Marvolo huffed, Harry gave him a somewhat smug smile and Marvolo rolled his eyes, #Already a little Slytherin# to which Harry grinned. They walked to the study and the Dark Lord called for Nagini, the great snake unwound from her position in front of the file and slithered over. Harry's eyes went as round as saucers and his little hands flew to his mouth in shock as he caught sight of the large reptile.

#Little One, this is my familiar Nagini# Marvolo told him, Harry looked at him in shock before peering down at the snake on the floor equally shocked.

#Greetings, Master# Nagini hissed, #Who is this?# Harry looked stunned at the snake speaking and Marvolo bit back a chuckle,

#This is the youngling I have been speaking of. It is unknown if he can speak, but he can understand#

#He is very small# Nagini noted, #like a hatchling#

#He's getting bigger# Marvolo assured when Harry pouted, he turned to the child, #Would you like to stroke Nagini?# Harry's eyes went wide again and he nodded hesitantly. Marvolo gently put him on his feet in front of him, Harry kept one of his tiny hands fisted in Marvolo's robes and his back pressed up against his legs.

#Come closer, Nagini,# He instructed, and the snake slid closer. Harry got tense as she approached, but he was watching her in utter fascination, she reared up to Harry's height slowly with her tongue working furiously.

#Hello, youngling# She greeted, and Harry's looked at her in awe. His eyes started at her triangle head and followed down her body before looking back at her glittering black eyes. With caution, he held out his hand to touch her, Nagini bowed her head, and with the utmost care, he ran his hand over her head. Harry looked amazed at the feeling of Nagini's scales and stroked her again, he looked absolutely delighted and Nagini hissed in pleasure, Marvolo shook his head; he may have just lost his familiar.

#You will usually find Nagini here in the day, or in my rooms, by the fires. You can go to her if you cannot find me.# Marvolo said to Harry, and the little boy nodded, looking excited at the prospect. Nagini led him over to the fire, where Harry sat down and Nagini curled around him and put her head on his chest as Harry smoothed her and played with his own snake. She was hissing to him, and Marvolo rolled his eyes are her mothering, Harry was in his element, he had animated his snake to slither around them as he sank in to Nagini's coils. Marvolo watched Harry indicate to his toy snakes teeth, and then the Nagini, and rolled his eyes.

#I believe the youngling wishes to see your teeth, Nagini# Marvolo told her and Harry nodded eagerly,

#Such a strange youngling,# Nagini hissed. She opened her great jaws revealing her deadly fangs and Harry's mouth dropped open in astonishment, he peered in to her mouth and looked at the long teeth in amazement. He looked at Marvolo, his eyes still wide, and opened his arms,

#Yes, they are very big# Marvolo agreed, #Nagini is very proud of them# Harry nodded and went back to petting the large snake, he was completely fascinated and Nagini was already attacked. It was certainly a picture they made, a tiny child wrapped in a giant deadly snakes coil, most would be incredibly alarmed, Nagini was big enough to eat him after all, but Marvolo knew his familiar would not hurt the child. Marvolo cast a tempus and blinked, it was getting late and Harry needed to get to bed,

"It's time to sleep, Little One," Marvolo told him, and Harry looked at him sadly. "I know you don't want too, but you need your rest." Harry's shoulders slumped, he motioned to Nagini and Marvolo tilted his head.

"I am sure Nagini wouldn't mind staying with you." He said and Harry perked up a little bit, #The youngling wishes you to stay with him this night# Marvolo hissed,

#Very well, let us go to the nest, youngling. I require warmth,# Nagini said. She nudged him with her head and Harry got to his feet, he snatched his snake from the ground and took Marvolo's hand as they left the study. Nagini slithered along beside him, and Marvolo had to gently pull the child along because he was too busy watching how Nagini moved. Marvolo hurried Harry in to the bathroom to wash and changed, when he came out he was dressed in his snake pyjamas and he scrambled in to bed. Harry had worked out that if he moved fast enough then he was able to get in to his bed on his own, it was amusing really, but he looked so proud of himself when he had done it so Marvolo let him be. Harry cutely held open the covers for Nagini to slide in, and he tucked them around her once she had curled up around him.

"Sleep well, Little One,"

* * *

For the next month, whenever Harry was in the manor alone he could usually be found with Nagini. The snake seemed to take a huge liking to the strange little child, she mothered him much to Marvolo's amusement. The Dark Lord only spoke to Harry in Parsel when they were together, the child was fascinated by the language and had finally learned the difference between the two. He had also fallen in love with Nagini, and his own toy snake had come to look suspiciously like her and was always wrapped in her coils when he was sat down. Marvolo had been showing him spells in Parseltongue and Harry had managed to pick it up by simply thinking of the spell in the correct language, Marvolo had been astounded at his ability but he had come to understand that Harry was different than any other person he had ever known. He was an enigma, and all of the elite adored the little thing.

Marvolo admitted, only in the depth of his own mind, that he adored the child. He liked looking after him, he liked making sure the child had everything he wanted and needed, he liked being the one that the child came to and wanted to be around and he liked being the one to wake him up and tuck him in to bed at night. Marvolo's guilt had not left him, it was still there, every time he looked at Harry and every time he received one of those adorable smiles, but he was giving the child the best possible care. Dumbledore would never get his hands on him, it was one of the reasons Marvolo had said his manor. Not only would Dumbledore have to find the manor, get through the wards and personally duel him before he even had a hope of getting his hands on Harry. By which time, Harry would have been taken from the manor and transported to safety, his elite would be right behind him and Nagini would have already struck.

That is exactly how Marvolo wanted it, Harry perfectly safe from harm and happy. They had not yet moved against Dumbledore, but they had to be careful. The old man was watching some of his best men, and, as always, he was playing his hand extremely close to his chest. There had not been one word of Harry's reappearance or disappearance, and Dumbledore had not acted out of character, however, the man had attacked Severus' 'home' in the hopes of finding him. It was difficult to work out how they should act, and Marvolo had been too concerned about making sure Harry was well looked after to focus properly on Dumbledore. But now Harry was getting better, he was fully comfortable around all of the elite and had Nagini wrapped around his little finger, he knew his way around the manor and had even grown enough not to struggle with the stairs.

Marvolo still went to get him in the mornings however, and he was due to wake Harry up soon. Marvolo rose from his chair and walked across the hall, the plain doors had changed from when Harry had first arrived, they now had snakes and stars carved in to the wood which Harry was very pleased with. Marvolo walked in and smiled when he saw Harry in the same position as he was every morning, curled up in the middle of the bed with just a shock of black hair sticking out from the green covers. Marvolo walked over and ran a hand through the dark hair, the little boy stirred and his too bright green eyes blinked blurrily up at him.

#Good morning, Little One. It's time to wake up.# Marvolo said softly, he couldn't contain his smile at the severely put out look Harry gave him. The child tried to snuggle back down in to his blankets and Marvolo chuckled, he gently lifted Harry up and out of the bed and set him on his hip. #Oh no you don't, it's morning# Harry gave him a betrayed look with a pout to match, and Marvolo shook his head.

#I thought you liked getting in the bath in the mornings?# He asked him and Harry brightened, he pushed the image of green bubbles in to Marvolo's mind and the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

#If you insist on having green bubbles again, then I suppose it is acceptable# Marvolo sighed and Harry nodded firmly. They went in to the bathroom and Marvolo set the bath to run, Harry went to grab his towel before tugging of his clothes and jumping in to the bath; literally. Marvolo had had all the bathrooms in the manor redone when he had… acquired the building for his own, he had been a prefect back when he was a student at Hogwarts and he had grown rather fond of the prefects bathroom; so he improvised. He had fitted pool-like baths in all the en suits, with a separate shower and toilet section. If he was not allowed to indulge himself, what was the point in having money? Because of the size of the baths, and the speed in which they filled, Harry was able to jump in and Marvolo was always there to make sure he resurfaced instantly.

Harry came back up grinning and brushing his long hair out of his face, Narcissa has suggested he have it cut, it was reaching the his lower back, but Harry had looked absolutely horrified and clutched at his hair like she had mortally offended it. No one had said anything since. He did allow Marvolo, and only Marvolo, to magically detangle it and braid it to keep it out of his face, otherwise no one was allowed brush it or cut it. Marvolo assumed it was because of something that had happened with the muggles, he didn't force the child and if the boy wanted his hair as it was then he could keep it; Lucius had long hair, as did Rodolphus and Severus. Marvolo waved his wand and charmed the bubbles green, Harry looked delighted and reached up to pop them.

#Don't forget to wash# Marvolo reminded him and Harry fetched the soap from the side of the bath. Marvolo supervised as Harry played in the water and made sure he was clean, when it came to washing the child's hair, Marvolo was subjected to the same look he was given every day and he shook his head. #You should know by now that I won't cut your hair# Harry beamed at him and happily turned around. Once his hair was washed, Marvolo grabbed the towel and put it over his arms, he picked Harry up out of the water and wrapped the towel around him.

As much as he despised muggles, Marvolo always seemed to wash and dry Harry without magic and it had absolutely nothing to do with how happy the child was when he would dry him and help him get dressed; absolutely nothing. Harry had chosen his black and silver robes, and Marvolo handed him his trousers and shirt. When Narcissa had decided it was time for Harry to have more clothes, the little boy had pointed at Marvolo and gave her the image of the shirt and trousers he wore under his robes. Marvolo denied it vehemently, but he had had a smile on his face the entire day due to that and he had been so proud to see Harry dressed in his shirt and trousers and little shiny black shoes. Harry pulled his robes on over his clothes and stood still allowing Marvolo to dry, detangle and braid his hair.

#Let's go to breakfast. I think Bella is already here#

Harry smiled at that, and lifted his arms to be picked up, Marvolo didn't bother to try and argue, the child was a manipulative little brat when he wanted to be. They walked through the halls and Marvolo shook his head,

#You know you are supposed to be walking# He pointed out and Harry looked at him innocently, as if to say  _I don't know what you mean._  #You can look at me like that all you want, you know exactly what you are doing# Harry smirked at him, and Marvolo rolled his eyes. He ignored the warm feeling he got when he realised how canny that smirk was to his own and entered the dining room. #You must practice that look when we're not watching# Marvolo stated and Harry shook his head, he stuck his nose in to the air as if he was saying  _I'm just that good._  Marvolo couldn't deny that.

#Little Slytherin#

Harry beamed. The entire elite seemed to be attending breakfast at the manor that morning and they all went silent at the sound of the sibilant sound of Parseltongue, they watched Marvolo hiss to Harry in confusion and Bella was the one to raise the question.

"I have discovered that Harry can understand Parseltongue." Marvolo told them, and Harry nodded.

"That is astounding, Marvolo." Lucius said, "Do you know why?"

"No, there are no remaining members of the Slytherin line, besides myself, left that I know of, the tapestry was destroyed so I have to assume it is residue from the killing curse." Marvolo said to them, "I have to research it."

"It is an interesting development." Rodolphus noted, "But there seems to be many of them involving the little one." Harry flashed him a grin and Rodolphus laughed. The conversation picked back up as breakfast continued, and the only interruption was the arrival of Nagini, the great snake slithered in and greeted her master before winding her way up Harry's chair and wrapping herself around the child. Harry received many wide eyed stares at his lack of reaction. Nagini was something that managed to entire fear in to every member of the dark army, if not for her size then for her attacks. The elite were not excluded. They had seen her had her worst, when she had attended some missions and had caused more devastation than the entire elite and the Dark Lord combined. So to see her, deadly and huge, wrapped around the tiny innocent child was slightly alarming to say the least.

"As you can see," Marvolo's amusement at the elite's shock was apparent, "Nagini has gotten rather attached to the child, and Harry simply adores having her around."

"He is… very comfortable around her, Marvolo." Izar stated, watching the interaction. Harry seemed to lean in to Nagini for comfort and the snake nuzzled in to the child; it was an odd sight.

"Yes. He is. He was, obviously, quite nervous the first time he saw her, but they have been practically inseparable ever since."

"He has around the clock protection, even without him already being here." Rabastan mused and Marvolo nodded once.

"This is only an extra precaution, but something to be thankful for,"

#I shall be hunting today, Youngling# Nagini hissed to him and Harry frowned, he snuggled deeper in to her coils looking sad. #Do not be sad, I shall return# Harry pursed his lips before his eyes light up, he looked at the remaining sausages on his plate and his eyes narrowed. There was a pulse of magic and the sausages turned in to three live rats, Harry banished them off the table and Nagini followed them with a pleased hiss.

#Thank you, Youngling, I shall be a moment while feeding# She told him, and struck the first rat. Harry seemed to watch her movements in great amazement and wouldn't eat another bite until she had caught and ate all three rats.

"That was very impressive magic, Little One." Marvolo told him, pride lining his voice. Harry smiled brightly, and petted Nagini's head when the snake led on his shoulder. "It looks like we will have to teach you more magic," Harry nodded eagerly, and finished his breakfast quickly. When Marvolo nodded, he jumped down off of his chair and hurried around to the other side of the table to tug at Bella's robes. Bella grinned down at the child and rose to her feet,

"Come on then, tiny human, let us learn magic." She said and led him out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rodolphus muttered, watching them leave and shuddering at the manic smiles that appeared on both Death Eater and child.

"You are not the only one."

* * *

As September approached rapidly, everyone in the manor was impressed by Harry's magical progress. He had come along way and Marvolo couldn't have been prouder. Unfortunately, despite Harry's steady growth, his mind and body were still that of a small child and Severus couldn't put him on any stronger potions without harming him. There was no way Marvolo would have allowed Harry to go to Hogwarts anyway, but the child was not ready for school. They were still planning what they were going to do about Dumbledore, and this month was crucial, how Dumbledore played Harry's lack of appearance. They were not the only one's plotting of course. Albus Dumbledore had been planning and plotting since he had discovered Severus betrayal and Harry's disappearance.

He had had to give up tracking Severus and the child because his other duties took precedent, but he had kept an ear out for any news and he had hoped his many connections would bring him something. However, his hopes had been for nil. Severus had well and truly vanished. Dumbledore had turned his attentions on to the political game, he had eyes on all of the confirmed death eaters and he was building plans in his mind to manoeuvre then in to the positions he wanted them in. He had received a nasty shock when he had gotten word that there had been an attack on Karkaroff, he wanted to keep Karkaroff in his dept so when the time came he could call in favours. When he had gotten to the village outside Durmstrang, his watchers had been either killed or injured and from what Dumbledore had gained from their minds it had been death eaters.

All of their faces had been obscured and they had been talented, but there had not been any names spoken for him to get solid proof. His plans involving Karkaroff had gone down the drain and Dumbledore was left to his passive watching, he could not openly act without the death eaters making themselves known, and he could not take anymore power within their world until the death eaters, and those he suspected were death eaters, were removed from their power. Their pureblood ancestry and status made them untouchable and Dumbledore cared too much about his own reputation to risk it. On top of monitoring the magical world, Dumbledore had also had to concentrate on goings on in the castle. Minerva had asked him if she was able to go and get Harry and bring him back to the wizarding world, Dumbledore had to derail her and state he was doing it himself.

Of course, this had led to a torrent of questions following his supposed 'visit' to Harry and Albus found himself lying through his teeth to appease his fierce deputy. If McGonagall ever found out what had happened to Harry and what he had intended to do with the child, she would personally seek vengeance upon him and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. It had been a hard task keeping the woman away from the infirmary while Harry had been there, and she had reminded him that he needed to think of solid story to release to the world when Harry Potter didn't turn up on September 1st. He would have to spin it in to a positive light, but one that would avoid people questioning him, it shouldn't be too difficult and it should settle everyone's minds. September was fast approaching, so he had work to do.

* * *

_**The Boy-Who-Lived: not going to Hogwarts!** _

_**In a shocking turn of events, Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** _

_**Harry Potter has been a household name since the both tragic and joyous night of October 31** _ _**st** _ _**1981, when Lily and James Potter lost their lives by the hand of You-Know-Who. Shockingly, little Harry Potter did not meet the same feat of his parents and reflected back the killing curse, destroying its caster and riding the wizarding world of the darkness it had been swimming in for years. Many speculated what happened to the saviour after that, but it is known that he was placed with suitable candidates and brought up away from the dangers that still lurked within our world.** _

_**What was eagerly awaited, however, was Harry Potter's return to the wizarding public and his attendance of our prestigious school. Many have waited, wanted to congratulate and thank our saviour personally but it seems that their wait is not yet over. In a shock announcement last night, after the sorting ceremony, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock to the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the IWC and Headmaster of Hogwarts, told the awaiting students and staff that Harry Potter would not be attending the school just yet. The young saviour is to play host to private tutors and isolated teachings to avoid public pressure and any dangers that linger within our world, Dumbledore said that, when Mr Potter feels comfortable, he will have a place within the castle walls.** _

_**It has come as a surprise to many, but we, as a nation, understand Mr Potter's plight and wish him the best. May he soon return to us and to his rightful place.** _

_**Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent,** _

"That has got to be the biggest sack of unicorn sh-,"

"Do not finish that sentence, Rodolphus." Marvolo cut him off with a warning look, and a glance towards Harry, who was happily eating syrup covered pancakes.

"Right, sorry," Rodolphus looked a bit sheepish, "But you have to admit, even for Dumbledore, this is pushing it." before Marvolo could respond, Lucius hurried in, followed by Izar and they were both clutching a paper in their hands.

"Marvolo, this is an utter outrage." Lucius stated, "What in Merlin's name is the old fool playing at?"

"He has to be out of his mind if he thinks this is going to stick." Izar added, equally outraged. The pair slid in to their seats and helped themselves to tea before turning to their friend and Lord.

"Dumbledore is still under the belief that Severus has ran with the child, he believes that Severus is alone and that he will eventually pop up somewhere. With this article, it would not be surprising if Harry were to turn up in the middle of the year. People would just believe that he decided to forego the tutors for Hogwarts." Marvolo told them,

"He has to be stopped, Marvolo." Lucius said, "He cannot be allowed to stay in his position much longer." The Dark Lord sighed,

"I know,"

* * *

"This is getting us no where." Izar sighed, it had been two weeks since the article release and they had come up with nothing to remove Dumbledore from power without killing him. Something they didn't want to happen because they didn't want Dumbledore to die a martyr's death, and they didn't want to bring more bad labels to the dark. Since the Dark Lord's 'defeat' at the hands of Harry Potter, they had managed to create leeway within the magical world for the dark section. Policies and restrictions had been lifted, and many legislations, such as the werewolf registration bill, had not been passed. It had been slow work, but the Dark was not as shunted as it once had been, however, if they were to forcefully removed Dumbledore from power then it would be counterproductive; despite how much Marvolo wanted to kill the old man.

"The man's political power it too high, and his reputation carries him." Lucius said, "We have limited options." Marvolo massaged his temples with a muted sigh, unfortunately Lucius spoke the truth but it didn't stop him from wanting a solution. He looked down when he felt something tugging at his robed, Harry was sat at his feet playing with his snake and Nagini, he was looking up at him with those too bright green eyes of his and a questioning expression.

"What is it, Little One?" He asked, and Marvolo had the image of Dumbledore in to his mind. "Yes, we are talking about him. His name is Albus Dumbledore, he is the head of the Wizengamot. Do you remember the wizengamot?" Harry nodded, he had sat through hours of Lucius and Izar telling him all about the wizengamot and had even found a book on the houses. "Because he is in charge, it makes him very powerful, and it makes him very hard to remove." Harry scrunched up his face in a frown, no one would ever admit that it was utterly adorable, because they were all powerful Lords and they didn't believe in cute. Harry's eyes suddenly lit up, he pointed at Lucius and motioned for him to come forward. Lucius raised an eyebrow but obliged with the child's wishes, when he was before the child, Harry pointed at the Lordship ring that adorned Lucius' right hand.

"Yes, child, this entitles me to a seat in the wizengamot." Lucius confirmed, and Harry nodded. He then pointed at the Dark Lord and back at the ring with a questioning look, Lucius blinked but then shook his head.

"Marvolo is a different type of Lord, child." He explained. Harry frowned again in confusion, he pointed to the Dark Lord and then at Nagini with another questioning expression, the elite and Marvolo looked at the child in puzzlement before Marvolo's eyes widened and his expression curved in to a smirk.

"You are a very clever child, Little One." He told Harry, his voice filled with pride and glee, Harry beamed at him, his green eyes sparkling in pleasure.

"What did he mean, Marvolo?" Lucius asked, still confused, he wasn't the only one. The rest of the elite were looking at the child and Marvolo in question, the Dark Lord threw Lucius a positively evil look.

"I do hold a Lordship that is eligible within the Wizengamot, one that is held in rather high regard." Marvolo told them, and his evil smirk stretched, "And you, Lucius, will have the pleasure of introducing Lord Slytherin to the Wizengamot." The entire Elite froze for seconds before they broke out in gleeful smirks and a dark chuckle left the Malfoy Lord.

"Oh Marvolo, it would be my utmost pleasure." He purred,

"The Wizengamot is going to get a lot more interesting." Izar said, his dark eyes dancing.

"With the political power you would hold, plus our votes, Dumbledore wouldn't stand a chance. We could force him out legally." Lucius stated, "He would have to concede or he would break his oath."

"It is the solution we have been looking for," Marvolo agreed, "I cannot believe I did not think of it before."

"This is all well and good," Severus began, "But can I ask how in Merlin's name Harry knew about this?" the elite members blinked and conceded that he did have a point.

"That is a very valid question." Barty murmured,

"How did you know about Marvolo's Lordship, Harry?" Izar asked. Harry tilted his head and his eyes narrowed in concentration, the elite jumped in surprise when a massive book, one that was as big as Harry was tall, and as thick as a breeze block, appeared in front of the child. Harry flipped the book open with both of his hands and flicked through the pages in obvious search for something, when he found what he was looked for he gave a start. With a mix of magic and his own strength, Harry pulled the book up to stand on its edges and revealed a huge double page spread of the names and crests within the Wizengamot. At the very top of the page there were four familiar crests and four names, Harry pointed to the green and silver Slytherin crest and then to the Dark Lord, before straightening up proudly and looking at them all as if to say HA! Marvolo blinked a few times, utterly stunned, before releasing a chuckle filled with incredulity.

"Very well done, Little One." He said, and Harry smiled brightly, "This is perfect,"

"This is amazing!" Izar exclaimed, "I cannot believe none of us saw this."

"This will enable us to move our policies forward at a much quicker rate." Lucius added,

"We will have to play this correctly." Marvolo said slowly, "Dumbledore will know who I am, and he will want to counter my every move. However, he will be unable to openly state that I am a Dark Lord."

"Play neutral," Rodolphus said, "I have had to keep our house seat completely neutral to rebuild our reputation,"

"That idea has merit. I can stay neutral, and abstain from votes if needed. A few donations and only when I am viewed in a positive shall I call for an audience." Marvolo decided, "I may even be able to tie it in to a campaigned for magical orphanages."

"That should be easy enough to do, if you spin it right you should have the ministry eating out of your hand and Dumbledore well and truly ruined." Lucius agreed,

"We'll need to discover a completely legal way for Harry to remain with one of us, obviously he will remain here at the manor," Barty added, seeing Marvolo's expression, "But we'll need a legal guardianship to throw at Dumbledore when he comes after us. He will not like the fact that  _you_  are coming to the Wizengamot with Harry's case, and he'll agree that something needs to be done, but he'll throw 'unfortunately, however good your intentions were, Lord Slytherin, it is not your legal right to look after Harry. I am afraid he will have to be removed from your custody and suitable housing will have to be found.'"

"That is highly likely," Izar agreed,

"We shall have to take Harry to have a blood test," Marvolo mused, "If I remember correctly, his grandmother was a Black which means he will have ties to Narcissa and Bellatrix via blood enabling either to claim legal custody without Dumbledore's knowledge. By the time he finds out he would be unable to argue with it, because it is a blood connection and the Malfoy name holds much standing. The Lestrange name, while restored, may be put in to scrutiny because of Harry's identity."

"Narcissa would be more than happy to agree, Marvolo." Lucius said, "And it would enable Harry to continue to stay here."

"We will have to visit a healer also, we have Narcissa's report, however, she is not in current employment which means we will have to go to St Mungos before I begin my audience." Marvolo stated,

"We can begin drafting the bill we want passed after this also," Izar noted, "If this whole things goes accordingly it should open up opportunities for us."

"Very well, begin working on that. I shall be working with you, but I will also need to start building my own reputation." Marvolo said, "Rodolphus, Bella, Rabastan, I am going to need a function or a ball, something where I can be seen away from the wizengamot."

"I shall start planning, Samhain perhaps?" Bella suggested and Marvolo nodded,

"Antonin, I'll need a foreign record, I returned to my birth country just before last Yule."

"I shall speak to a few people, Russia seems like a good place." He said,

"Barty, start building up your own political campaign, the public like you; make them adore you. You will be the minister."

Barty flashed a boyish grin,

"I will begin right away,"

"Let us adjourn. We have many things to be doing, and little time." Marvolo said, rising to his feet. The elite got up also and there was an air of anticipation about them, Marvolo picked Harry up and summoned his snake for him.

"I think I saw one of the elves making cookies earlier, and I think you deserve an extra large one." He said to the child who grinned and nodded, "Let's see what we can find." Marvolo swept from the room, with Nagini at his feet and a parting nod for his elite.

"Can you feel it?" Lucius asked the rest of the group and they murmured their assent.

"Everything is about to change."


End file.
